History of Armageddon
Event: "Armageddon" Date: December 12, 1999 Location: Fort Lauderdale, Florida Arena: National Car Rental Center Attendance: 13,981 Sunday Night Heat Match: Al Snow defeated Test....Battle Royal (Winner Gets Shot at the 2000 Royal Rumble): The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Farooq) (10:57) won a tag team battle royal.....Participants were: The Godfather and Mark Henry, The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher), Christian and Edge, The Hardy Boys (Matt and Jeff), The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray), Mean Street Posse (Joey Abs, Pete Gas, and Rodney), Too Cool (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor), and the Acolytes (Bradshaw and Farooq). Eliminated in order: Mean Street Posse, Headbangers, Mark Henry and The Godfather, Tool Cool, Edge and Christian, The Dudley Boyz, and The Hardy Boys....Kurt Angle defeated Steve Blackman (6:42)....World Women's Title Match (Evening Gown in the Pool Match): Mis Kitty defeated Ivory, Jacquline, and B.B. (2:53) to win the title. Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young were the special referees....The Hollys (Crash and Hardcore) defeated Rikishi Fatu and Viscera (4:23) when Crash Holly pinned Fatu....Europen Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): Val Venis defeated Davey Boy Smith and D-Lo Brown (9:15) to win the title....Steel Cage Match: Kane pinned X-Pac (9:00) in a "steel cage" match....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho defeated Chyna (10:19) via submission to win the Intercontinental title....World Tag Team Title Match: Mankind and Rocky Maivia defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) (16:00) by Disqualification. The New Age Outlaws retain the tag team titles....World Heavyweight Title Match: The Big Show pinned The Big Boss Man (3:00) to retain the title....No Holds Barred Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Vince McMahon (29:45) in a "no holds barred" match. ---- Event: WWF Armageddon Date: December 10, 2000 Location: Birmingham, Alabama Arena: Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center Attendance: 14,920 Heat Match: Scotty Too Hotty pinned D'Lo Brown...Six-Man Elimination Match: Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and Eddie Guerrero defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt) and Lita (9:17). Jeff Hardy pinned Eddie Guerrero. Perry Saturn pinned Jeff Hardy. Matt Hardy pinned Perry Saturn. Dean Malenko pinned Matt Hardy. Dean Malenko made Lita submit...European Heavyweight Title Match: William Regal pinned Hardcore Holly (5:00) to retain the title...Val Venis pinned Chyna (5:05)...Last Man Standing Match: Chris Jericho defeated Kane (17:15) in a "Last Man Standing" match...World Tag Team Title Match (Four-Way Tag Team Match): Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray), Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather, and Road Dogg and K-Kwick to win the tag team titles (9:27) when Christian pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit defeated Billy Gunn (10:03) to win the title...Women's World Title Match (Three Way Match): Ivory defeated Trish Stratus and Molly Holly (1:40) when Ivory pinned Stratus to retain the title...World Heavyweight Title Match (Six-man, Hell in a Cell Match): Kurt Angle defeated Steve Austin, Triple H, The Undertaker, Rikishi Phatu, and The Rock when Angle pinned The Rock (32:20) to retain the title in a "Hell in a Cell" match. ---- Event: WWE Armageddon Date: December 15, 2002 Location: Fort Lauderdale, Florida Arena: Office Depot Center Attendance: 7,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: '''Jeff Hardy pinned D'Lo Brown...(RAW Match) World Tag Team Title Match (Fatal Four-Way Match): Goldust and Booker T. defeated Lance Storm and William Regal, The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), and Chris Jericho and Christian (17:00) to win the tag team titles. The Dudley Boyz were eliminated when Regal pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley. William Regal and Lance Storm were eliminated when Golust pinned Lance Storm. Chris Jericho and Christian were eliminated when Booker T. pinned Chris Jericho...'''SmackDown! Match: Edge defeated A-Train (Albert) (7:00) by Disqualification...SmackDown! Match: 'Chris Benoit defeated Eddie Guerrero by submission (16:46)...'RAW Match: David Batista pinned Kane (6:38)...(RAW Match) Women's World Title Match (Three-Way Match): '''Victoria defeated Trish Stratus and Jacquline (4:28) to retain the title when Victoria pinned Stratus...(SmackDown! Match) World Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle pinned The Big Show (12:36) to win the title...(RAW Match) World Heavyweight Title Match (Best Two out of Three Falls): Triple H defeated Shawn Michaels (38:30) in a "best two out of three falls" match to win the title. Triple H pinned Shawn Michaels in a "Street Fight" match. Shawn Michaels pinned Triple H in a "steel cage" match. Triple H defeated Shawn Michaels (38:30) in a "ladder" match. ---- '''Event: WWE RAW's Armageddon Date: December 14, 2003 Location: Orlando, Florida Arena: TD Waterhouse Arena Attendance: 9,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Rico Constantino defeated John Heidenreich...Booker T. pinned Mark Henry (9:12)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Orton pinned Rob Van Dam (18:02) to win the title...Battle of the Sexes Match: Chris Jericho and Christian defeated Trish Stratus and Lita (6:42) when Christian pinned Stratus in a "Battle of the Sexes" match...Shawn Michaels pinned Batista (12:20)...World Tag Team Title Match (Tag Team Turmoil Match): Ric Flair and Batista won a "Tag Team Turmoil" match (21:24) to win the tag team titles. Other participants were: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von), La Resistance (Rob Conway and Renee Dupree), Val Venis and Lance Storm, Scott Steiner and Test, Hurricane Helms and Rosey, and Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade. Results in Order of Elimination: Hurricane Helms and Rosey defeated La Resistance (Rob Conway and Renee Dupree) (3:22) when Helms pinned Conway. Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade defeated Hurricane Helms and Rosey when Cade pinned Helms (3:45). Mark Jindrak and Garrison Cade defeated Val Venis and Lance Storm when Jindrak pinned Venis (). The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated Garrison Cade and Mark Jindrak when D-Von pinned Jindrak (12:18). The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated Test and Scott Steiner when D-Von pinned Test (19:30). Ric Flair and Batista defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) when Batista pinned D-Von (21:24) to win the tag team titles... Women's World Title Match: 'Molly Holly pinned Ivory (4:15) to retain the title...'World Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): Triple H defeated Bill Goldberg and Kane when Triple H pinned Goldberg in a "three-way match" (19:30) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown!'s Armageddon Date: December 12, 2004 Location: Atlanta, Georgia Arena: The Arena at Gwinett Center Attendance: 4,500 Sunday Night Heat Match: Billy Kidman and Akio defeated Chavo Guerrero and Paul London when Akio pinned Guerrero...World Tag Team Title Match: Rob Van Dam and Rey Misterio defeated Renee Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki (17:11) when Rob Van Dam pinned Dupree to retain the tag team titles...Tough Enough Final, Boxing Match: Daniel Puder defeated Mike Mizanin (3rd Round - 1:00) via decision by the fans...The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny Basham) defeated Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas (6:50) when Danny Basham pinned Hardcore Holly...United States Heavyweight Title Match (Street Fight Match): John Cena pinned Jesus Aguilara (7:51) in a "street fight" match to retain the title...Dawn Marie pinned Miss Jackie Gayda (1:55). Charlie Haas was the special referee...Handicap Match: The Big Show defeated Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak, and Luther Reigns (10:02) in a "handicap" match when The Big Show pinned Jindrak...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Sho Fuanki pinned Spike Dudley (9:38) to win the title...World Heavyweight Title Match (Four-Way Match): John Bradshaw Leyfield defeated The Undertaker, Booker T., and Eddie Guerrero (25:38) in a "Four-Way" match when John Bradshaw Leyfield pinned Booker T. to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown!'s Armageddon Date: December 18, 2005 Location: Providence, Rhode Island Arena: Dunkin' Donuts Center Attendance: 6,250 Sunday Night Heat Match: Jamie Noble defeated Sho Funaki...John Bradshaw Leyfield pinned Matt Hardy (6:20)...MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) defeated The Mexicools (Psichosis and Super Crazy (8:50) when Mercury pinned Super Crazy...Match #4 in the Best of 7 Series Match: Chris Benoit defeated Booker T. (20:11) via submission...Handicap Match: Bobby Lashley defeated William Regal and Paul Burchill (3:30) in a "handicap" match when Lashley pinned Burchill...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Kid Kash pinned Juventud Guerrera (9:00) to win the title...RAW vs. SmackDown! Match: RAW World Tag Team Champions, Kane and The Big Show, defeated SmackDown! World Tag Team Champions, Batista and Rey Misterio, in a "RAW vs. SmackDown!" match (8:33) when Kane pinned Misterio...Hell in a Cell Match: The Undertaker pinned Randy Orton (30:29) in a "Hell in a Cell" match. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown!'s Armageddon Date: December 17, 2006 Location: Richmond, Virginia Arena: Richmond Coliseum Attendance: 8,200 Dark Match: 'Oleg Prudius defeated Scotty Too Hotty...'Inferno Match: Kane defeated Montel Vortimus Porter (7:35) in an "Inferno" match...World Tag Team Title Match (Four-Way Ladder Match): 'The Hooliganz (Brian Kenderick and Paul London) defeated David Taylor and William Regal, MNM (Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury), and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (20:15) in a "Four-Way Ladder" match to retain the tag team titles...The Boogeyman pinned Mike Mizanin (2:52)...'United States Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit defeated Chavo Guerrero (12:18) via submission to retain the title...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Gregory Helms pinned Jimmy Wang Yang (10:53) to retain the title...Last Ride Match: The Undertaker defeated Ken Kennedy (20:50) in a "Last Ride" match...SmackDown! World Champion, Batista, and RAW World Champion, John Cena, defeated Fit Finlay and King Booker T. (11:30) when Batista pinned Booker T. ---- Event: WWE Armageddon Date: December 16, 2007 Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Arena: Mellon Arena Attendance: 14,189 SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: Rey Misterio defeated Montel Vontavious Porter (10:00) by Count Out. Montel Vontavious Porter retains the title...Inter-Promotional Match: ECW's Big Daddy V and SmackDown!'s Mark Henry defeated ECW World Champion, CM Punk, and SmackDown!'s Kane (11:00) when Big Daddy V pinned CM Punk...RAW Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Ken Kennedy (15:00)...World Title Shot at Royal Rumble 2008 (RAW Match): Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy, pinned Triple H (19:00) to earn a RAW World Title Shot at Royal Rumble 2008...SmackDown! Match: Fit Finlay pinned The Great Khali (6:00)...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho defeated Randy Orton (15:00) by Disqualification. Randy Orton retains the title...RAW Women's World Title Match: Beth Phoenix pinned Mickie James (6:00) to retain the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): Edge defeated Batista and The Undertaker (13:00) in a "Three Way" match to win the title when Edge pinned Batista.